Psychic Healing
Psychic healers are a rare breed, even among the gifted. The ability to head is both a blessing and a curse as, once her powers are learned, people will hunt her down searching for the miraculous cure to everything from a cold to a terminal disease. System: 1) Diagnosis. Though unable to heal at this talent, psychics with the power possess the ability to instantly diagnose disease and injury in a person. This ability to sense what is wrong does not give him the ability to cure the problem, but it does allow psychics with medical (formal or otherwise) to suggest the most efficient cures. 2) A Good Night's Sleep. The psychic has the ability to accelerate the body's natural healing processes with a tough. This takes approxiamately a minute and the psychic generally lays their hands on the subject "aligning chakras" or simply massaging the injured area. 3) Basic Healing. The psychic's ability to knit wounds and cure disease has expanded. The healer can heal bashing damage and can cure simple diseases or poisonings. 4) Triage. At this level, the psychic can knit broken bones, close serious wounds, and cure potent diseases. 5) Psychic Surgery. The psychic empathically reaches his hands into the body of a person, allowing him to remove cancers or infections from the body. The psychic can cure diseases up to toxin rating 6. SYSTEM: Level 1 Perception+Empathy vs 6. The number of successes determines the accuracy of the diagnis. If the player has medical training (the medical stat), the player may add any diagnosis success (Intelligence+Medical vs 6) to the dice pool of the perception+empathy roll, increasing their ability to 'understand' the disease. Level 2 Perception+Empathy vs 7 at the end of the minute of massaging or 'feeling'. If the player gains 3 successes, the healing times are that of a 'highly skilled physician'. If the player gains 4 or more successes, the target of the healing may regain a Willpower point. Level 3 Perception+Medicine vs 7 Level three toxins or less can be cured by this (see Mage Revised, p. 248). Each success cures one level of bashing damage and every two successes reduces the effect of a toxin by one level. It takes a turn per wound level for the healing to take affect. Level 4 Perception+Medicine vs 7 and spend 1 point of Willpower BEFORE the roll. Each success heals one lethal wound level or reduces any disease or poison or toxin rating of 4 or less by one level. This takes 10 minutes per wound level - such recovery is noticeably swift and unusual, though in the case of a seriously injured patient, it might simply stabilize a critical wound and prevent death. Level 5 Perception+Medicine vs 8. The process takes 20 minutes times the toxin rating of the disease. The healer can also use this talen to harm as well as heal, but this power can NOT be used in combat as it takes too long, but the psychic can reach into a healthy body and remove healthy tissue. For harming: Perception+Medicine vs 7 and you must spend a Willpower point BEFORE the roll. Each success causes a level of unsoakable aggravated damage. The psychic must place their hands against the subject's flesh and concentrates - in some cases, blood may well out of flesh or the psychic's fingers may appear to dig into the body itself. The psychic is then left with a handful of bloody tissue. ST MUST BE PRESENT FOR ROLLS ABOVE LEVEL THREE.